In recent years, portable terminal devices such as cellular phones and the like have been increasingly utilized with improvements in their functions in the business world. Accordingly, the number of cases where important data is held in a portable terminal device has been growing.
However, portable terminal devices tend to be lost or stolen, while their portability has been improved with reductions in size and weight.
Accordingly, techniques for preventing information leakage by initializing data held in a portable terminal device with a remote operation performed for the portable terminal device through a message communication, etc. when it is lost or stolen have been devised.
As for the above described technique, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile communication terminal that determines the legality of an IC card on the basis of particular information read from the IC card when the IC card is inserted into the mobile communication terminal, and controls terminal operations including incoming/outgoing operations in accordance with a determination result.
Additionally, Patent Document 2 discloses the mobile communication terminal initialization method that reduces an initialization time by changing an initialization process in accordance with a result of making a comparison between an IMSI already stored in a storage device included in the mobile communication terminal and an IMSI of a SIM card inserted into the mobile communication terminal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-064657    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-157913